


Steam Ahead

by PegaGamer



Category: Chronicals of Vladimir Todd, CoVT
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vlad and Henry go on an adventure with Vlad's uncle Otis, when a strange vampire named Dorian appears. Who happens to like Vlad. But what happens when Vlad ignores this noble? Possible Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam Ahead

**_ _ **

**_Title: Steam Ahead_ **   
**_Rating: M for nudity, blood, and smut_ **   
**_Paring: Dorian x Vlad_ **   
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod._ **   
**_A/N: I wrote this back on DeviantArt on my old account. So I'm fixing it up and adding some things. Wish me luck.  
_ **

* * *

Vlad exhaled as he walked out of his house. The morning was muggy but he didn't want to risk it. It took him an hour to cover his entire body with some odd sun repellent his aunt Nelly bought him. The day looked normal though. Vlad fixed his cap and walked out into the street. Mortar carts going through the streets as strange lizard horses pulled the carriages. Vlad pulled his goggles on to prevent the dirt going into his eye. When he looked up he saw his friend Henry waving to him. The blonde boy had his cap on as well followed by a mask to prevent any lung damage. The factories have been pumping out more smoke lately but Vlad was used to the smoggy air. Balvary was a small town. Not always busy and was a quite town. The clock tower in the center of town could be seen where Vlad was standing. Henry rushed over and smiled behind his mask.

"Hey Vlad, wanna take a carriage to Stokestern?"

"Nah.." Vlad frowned, "We went yesterday and Uncle Otis had to pick us up. Remember?" Vlad rose a thin black brow and Henry nodded.

"Did you feed today?"

"As always. I got more just in case." Vlad patted his clock styled bag that was over his shoulder. The two continued to venture around town. Avoiding molter carts and strange people on the streets as they complained about the smoke. Vlad sighed and moved his scarf over his mouth as the bridge of his nose held it.

"This is rediculouse! How much smoke is the factory gonna pump?"

"Maybe their working on something?" Henry shrugged. Vlad sighed and frowned, he than remembered something as he looked to his friend.

"I just remembered! Remember Vikas?"

"Of course I remember Vikas."

"I remember Otis saying he was going to be showing up today! Let's go greet him and Tristan!" Vlad started to run with Henry not long behind him. Once they made it to the train station the two smiled seeing Otis, he was dressed in a proper three piece suit. Goggles on his dark brown top hat. He looked over after checking his clock. Pointing his cane at the two.

"What on earth are you two doing here?" Otis asked walking over.

"We're here to greet Vikas." Vlad smiled. Otis rose a brow and chuckled.

"I see. Well I heard that he'd be bringing someone along." Otis shrugged, "He didn't say who though." When the train started to pull in Vlad pulled his scarf down as it pulled in, the large Russian step off the train with Tristan behind him. The smaller boy was dressed in a nice suit and had a cap on. With Vikas in a nice suit but it looked casual. As Otis walked over shaking hands with Vikas Vlad couldn't help but notice a short haired male step off behind Tristan. Vlad tilted his head curiously as the redhead looked around. His button up shirt was undone down to his collar bone. Exposing his pale neck and a bite scar. He also wore goggles like Vlad but they were resting on his head. He also wore dark brown vest, black pants and brown boots. Vlad looked the boy up and down. The male smirked and licked his fangs.

"Do you like what you see?" The male asked. Vlad jumped and looked away.

"Ah! Let me instruce you to Dorian. He's here to see the town." Dorian bowed some.

"It's a pleasure."

"Nice to meet you Dorian. This is my nephew Vladimir. And his friend Henry."

"Hi there~" Henry waved and Vlad waved some avoiding eye contact. Dorian took Vlad's gloved hand and kissed it gently.

"It's a pleasure~ Vikas has told me so much about you." Vlad trembled some at the attractive male's kiss.

"T-Thank you..?" Vlad asked some and Dorian chuckled. Looking to Otis.

"So what is there to see?" Dorian asked. As he said that a drunk man came walking around them.

"THE END IS NEAR!" He screamed and fell over. They stared at the man than to Dorian.

"Lots." Otis laughed. Vlad smiled some as he took off his goggles, wanting to see Dorian's face better. He blushed as he held his hands in his pockets following the others into a carriage while the train workers were putting their luggage into the back.

"Are you excited to see the city? It's not that big but it's enjoyable." Otis said after sitting. Surprisingly the carriage was able to hold all of them. But Vlad almost felt like Dorian wanted him in his lap when the other sat next to him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Dorian said and looked out the window once they started to move. Henry took his mask off and looked out the window as well. As Vikas and Otis talked to one another Vlad couldn't help but feel awkward. When he looked up to Dorian the male was still staring out the window. He wasn't sure what say or do. He pouted and slouched some. This is gonna be a long carriage ride.


End file.
